Why Us?
by AndrewProdigy
Summary: Two orphans, Rylee Donovan and Andrew Silvestri, live a mostly normal life in New York City. They look up at Stark Tower everyday after school and wish they could someday be like one of the greats. But it's just a wish-until now.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday afternoon for two certain teenagers. They were walking home from school and heading to a park that was a couple blocks away.

"So, do you want to practice today?" A blonde curly haired girl asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure. I haven't practiced much this week." The dark haired, brown eyed boy replied.

The teens continued on the path and went to a specific area of the park no one knew about. It was covered with trees so no one could see in or out very well. They could barely see Stark Tower through the leaves.

"Ready, Rylee?" The boy asked.

"Ready, Andrew." The girl answered. They nodded their heads at each other and started to 'practice'.

The girl named Rylee had begun to disappear, but her clothes seemed to float in mid air. The boy named Andrew was shooting miniature lightning bolts out of his hands and toward the trees around them. Rylee had become visible again and was watching Andrew. Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Andrew! That's great! You couldn't do that last time!" She shouted to him. He smiled and continued.

Rylee, however, went on to shoot burning balls of light from her hands. No, not just fire, but orbs of pure light. She aimed at trees and successfully hit only one tree. She wasn't very good, evident from her not-so-subtle frown. Andrew had decided that he needed to practice his other ability. He calmly looked up at the sky and it become very cloudy. It soon started to rain and wind whipped around them. He smirked at his work as Rylee stopped to watch yet again.

She knew of this power, but almost always had to watch it. When a clap of thunder sounded two vehicles came rushing in through some bushes. The storm stopped immediately. The two teenagers watched with their hands up as five people with guns came out. Then one lady came walking up to them.

"Guns down!" The woman ordered while Andrew and Rylee put their hands down. "Hello, I'm Agent Maria Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" asked Andrew.

"Yes," she answered "You two have been on our radar recently. Nick Fury said we need all the help we can get."

"Why does S.H.E.I.L.D need our help?" asked Rylee who was interested.

"I'll have to explain what is going on very soon. Also, Tony Stark is supposed to be joining us."

Rylee instantly came alive hearing the genius's name. The teenagers walk and sit in the black SUV. Agent Maria sits in the passangers side.

"Copy, they are in the car and we are on our way." Agent Maria spoke into her walkie-tallkie.

"So, what's going on?" asked Andrew.

"Loki, the brother of Thor, stole the Tesseract (something that has unlimited power and it's a glowing blue cube), and we need to get it back before he uses it." she expained quickly. "I can't believe Fury gave the order to tell you everything so soon, but he's the boss."

"Where are we going?" asked Rylee.

"You'll see."

After a few minutes they drove to an airport and hopped into a jet looking vehicle. Inside was a man named Agent Phil Coulson and another named Steve Rogers. They shortly introduced themselves. The two teenagers were still a little shocked about what was happening but went with it. The two teenagers had no idea what the future had in store for them.

~~~~~Rylee~~~~~

They talk a little but soon go quiet. This is so awesome though! I can't wait to see Tony freaking Stark! He's awesome! I can't believe it!

I feel the jet begin to take off. Funny thing is, I've never been in a plane, or whatever this is, before. I wish I could fly but I guess I wasn't gifted with that power. Andrew probably could though using wind or something. I doubt my forcefields could help me fly, but to be fair to myself, I never tried to fly. And I get dizzy when I use those fields. I need to train more. Maybe someday...

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." said Agent Coulson.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. Steve made an amused face. He glanced at me but quickly looked away.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know-" he continued while Andrew began to whisper to me.

"One of the old ladies that worked from the orphanage talked about him all the time. He's Captain America. He's a legend pretty much. A hero in the war. People would call him The Star Spangled Man. Haven't you heard of him?" he asked me.

"No, not really. I just can't wait for Tony Stark." I said honestly.

"Maybe he'll grow on you." he commented back.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." said Agent Coulson.

All of sudden I felt the jet go up and land on something solid. Just a few seconds ago we were in the middle of an ocean. The back of the jet opens revealing pavement and planes. Oh, are we at another airport? Andrew and I walk out and see we are on a aircraft carrier. Makes sense I guess. Bad guys probably couldn't find us in the middle of the ocean. And what's up with a guy frozen in ice for 70 years? How did that happen?

We see a woman walking towards us. She has red hair and is wearing a red shirt and a jacket. She also has a slight smile on her face.

"There was quite a buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards?" she asked Steve.

"Trading cards?" he asked.

"They're vintage, he's very proud. Looks like they are starting them out younger and younger. Keep your mouth shut around Nick Fury and you two will be fine." she smiled at us.

She's actually kinda funny. I do wonder why she's here though. Does she have powers like me?!

"Doctor Banner." said Steve while shaking Banner's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you would be coming." he replied.

"What's you name by the way?" the woman asked.

"I'm Rylee. This is my brother, Andrew." I replied remembering us growing up together. We've been friends since we were very young at the orphanage.

"I'm Natasha. Nice to meet you two." she said while shaking my hand and then Andrew's.

I start to feel the ship begin to shake. What's going on?

"You guys might wanna step inside a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." said Natasha.

"Is this a submarine?" asked Steve. Exactly what I was thinking. Steve gives me another glance before turnin away again. Why does he keep doing that?

The workers bagan running around securing the planes. Turbines around the edges bagan to spin. Then I felt the ground lift up. This isn't a sub, it's an aircraft!

We walk inside and head toward the control room where a gentleman with an eyepatch was standing.

"Gentlemen." he said. Does he not see me and Natash? He then saw me with his one eye. He was expecting me right? Then my head started to hurt. I close my eyes while still standing up. I didn't want to make a scene after being here for just five minutes.

I think I'm having a vision. I see a guy in a vest. He has bright blue eyes. He picks up a bow. I turn and see an older gentleman rambling on about science and truth. I then hear a voice. An hypnotic voice. Then I see him. A tall man with dark long hair and a smile holding a golden staff looking thing. Is this Loki? He began to open his mouth.

"Let us go then." he simply said.


	2. Chapter 2: Mischief Maker

~~~~~~~Andrew~~~~~~~

I turn and see Rylee closing her eyes as if she was having a bad migraine. I tap her shoulder. The last thing I want is to make a scene after just getting here. She snaps out of it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." said Nick Fury.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"" asked Banner.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

I guess none of us really have an option to stay here or not. I don't completely trust S.H.I.E.L.D. I know they want to save the world from this Loki person but is it for the right reasons? Banner talks about needing a lab.

"You're gonna to love it, Doc. We got all the toys. Andrew, you come too. Your electricity might be needed." said Natasha.

Okay then. I begin to walk with them down the hallways and make my way into the laboratory. It wasn't a giant lab but good enough. Banner started to set up some equipment.

"So, you're going to find the Tesseract?" I ask him.

"I'm going to try to."

"Why is it so important?"

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D wants it for science research and, can you turn that on?" I touch a wire and a machine lights up. "Uh, and Loki wants it for some reason they haven't told me about. They're pretty secretive."

I see Rylee knock on the door. I open it. She's excited for some reason.

"They spotted Loki. They want us to come with them."

I turn to Banner.

"Go. I'll be fine." he says.

We meet up with Natasha and Captain America, who is now wearing his outfit. We quickly go into a jet and head for Germany. I can't stop looking at his outfit. It's very, very patriotic to say the least, but not bad. Rylee looks really excited for some reason. I guess she really wants to see this Loki guy.

Before long, we make it to a city and the jet lands.

"Captain, uh, Rylee. Go!" said Natasha.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You can go if they need back up."

Rylee and Captain America walk outside and begin running. The jet starts to fly again. We fly up and see Loki walk out of a building wearing glowing armor and holding a scepter. He shoots a car heading towards him and makes it flip. Copies of him start to surround people, people who he makes kneel before him.

~~~~~Rylee~~~~~

"-Is not this your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble of power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." said a man who had to be Loki.

He was wearing green and gold armor, a green cape, and an odd-looking helmet. I also noticed he held a spear that I saw in my vision. Steve and I begin to run faster, heading towards them. I see Steve holding a patriotic shield.

An older gentleman stood up who was in the middle of the crowd of kneeling people.

"Not to men like you." he said in an accent.

"There are no men like me." answered Loki with a smile.

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder people," Loki started while pointing his spear at the man. "Let him be an example."

No, don't shoot him! The spear shoots to him but Steve jumps in front of the man. His shield deflected the blue energy back at Loki. The copies of Loki also vanished. The crowd quickly scattered.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve was in Germany before? Is he talking about...? He has been asleep for a long time.

"The soldier. A man out of time." I began to notice he was speaking in a British accent, but there was also something about the way he spoke that made me guess he's not from around here... Also, his outfit suggests the same.

"I'm not the one out of time." said Steve.

I see the jet pointing a machine gun at Loki. I hear Natasha's voice telling him to surrender. He didn't. Loki shoots at the jet, but missed. Steve ran up to him and punched him, which didn't do much to him. Steve blocked Loki's attacks for a few seconds, but eventually got a good hit by Loki. I see the opportunity and start to fire what I call 'lightbolts' at him. He dodges all of them, I need better aim. He tries to shoot me, but I extend my hands to defend myself. In front of me, a forcefield materialized and blocks his attack. He looked at me oddly, obviously surprised I could do that. Steve threw his shield, but Loki blocked it with his scepter.

Steve then attacked him again, but Loki easily hit him to the ground.

"Kneel!" said Loki laying his spear on Steve's head.

"Not today!" said Steve before kicking Loki in the face.

I shoot lightbolts at him again, but he throws a small dagger at me, almost hitting my throat! Out of nowhere, Iron Man comes and shoots Loki to the ground. His suit shows an artillery of weapons pointed right at him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." said Tony.

"Good one!" I laugh.

Loki puts his hand up and his armor disappears. He gives me a smirk.

"Good move." comments Tony.

I finally get to meet Tony Stark! Steve leads us all in the jet and we begin flying again. I can't stop looking at Tony and then back to Loki. I hear Tony and Steve start arguing over something.

"Hi!" I shout to Tony.

"Yeah, hey." he simply comments and begins talking to Steve again. Ugh. I start to hear thunder and see lightning outside the windows. Andrew this isn't the time to practice...

"Where's this coming from?" asked Natasha.

"Andrew?" I ask.

"It's not me!"

I hear a thud and see Loki looking nervous. A hear the back end of the jet open and a figure appeared. A man having blonde hair and wearing armor with a red cape holding a hammer walks closer to us. He hits Tony with the hammer and snatches Loki and flies out.

"Now there's that guy." said Tony.

"Another Asgardian?" asked Natasha. What's an Asgardian? I see Andrew unbuckle his seat belt.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" asked Steve.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony puts his helmet on and heads to jump out.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" shouts Steve.

"I have a plan. Attack." I love him even more now. Steve starts to get a parachute. Andrew starts to look around, as if he was thinking about something.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys come from legend, they're basically gods." said Natasha.

I didn't even think of going. I hate heights and don't trust parachutes...

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." said Steve then jumping out of the jet. Andrew starts to walk to the edge.

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

"I need to see what's happening!"

"Andrew, it's probably best-" started Natasha but Andrew already jumped out without a parachute.


	3. Chapter 3: Asgardian Brothers

~~~~~~~Andrew~~~~~~~

Why did I do this? I just jumped out of a jet and now I'm falling to my death. Come on! Come on! Think! I focus on the air around me. I hear the thunder pick up. I feel one gust of wind hit me. I grab my left side of my jacket with my left hand and the right side with my right hand. Focus...

I feel the wind pick up greatly and soon I'm gliding. I don't think this is exactly flying, but it's good enough. I start to make out mountains and see Loki and, I presume, is Thor. I begin flying lower and I'm about to hit the ground. One giant blast of wind propelled me up just a little bit to let me land on my feet and roll. I take a couple of big breathes. Not every day you jump from a jet without a parachute.

I hear the brothers talking and follow the sound of their voice. I walk past tall trees and see the, what Natasha called, Asgardians.

"Think yourself above them?" asked Thor.

"Well, yes." answered Loki as if it wasn't even a real question. I saw Thor's hammer sitting on the ground. I wouldn't dare touch it though, at least not this close to them.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Then Loki turned to me. I stood up, showing that I wasn't planning on attacking them. I don't think Thor is planning on freeing or killing Loki. They both look at me.

Thor reaches his hand out and the hammer flies to him. Okay, I thought they were just aliens. This seems more like magic . . .

"Who is this?" asked Thor directed at Loki.

"As if I should know, brother. He seems to have a similar taste in power as you."

"We will talk about this some other time. You give up the Tesseract now! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." begged Thor. He truly wanted Loki to stop.

"I don't have it."

"You listen well, brother." started Thor when out of nowhere Iron Man tackled him sending them down beside the mountain.

"I'm listening..."

"That's alright guys! I'll watch over Loki!" I shouted down at them.

"Do you truly believe you could stop me if I wanted to leave?" asked Loki.

"No." I said simply.

"Clever one. It will take more than wits to stop me, of course. No mortal could ever do that."

"I'm not sure what your problem is, but I'm pretty sure I can't pronounce it."

He paused a second, not used of someone like me.

"Oh you. You think yourself mortal? You are more powerful than you give yourself credit for. See I simply give myself credit. You humans were made to be ruled!"

"No, Loki. Humans were made to _be_ rulers." We turn and see lightning hit Thor's hammer to which Thor directed to Iron Man. Iron Man then blasted him back. They seem to be fighting pretty rough for both being on the same side.

"A house divided against itself cannot succeed." said Loki while looking down at them.

I hear more noise from the two avengers fighting. We look back at each other.

"Can you do more than just the weather?" he asked me.

"Um, I don't think so..." I tell myself to stop listening to him. He is a manipulator, or so I heard.

I look down and see three green snakes crawling towards me. I jump back. Loki smiled and waved his hand over them. The serpents disappeared. I hear Captain America's voice but I'm too focused on Loki to care. I feel a silver snake crawling on my hand.

"Make it go away!" I order him.

"I can't. I'm not doing it."

I look at him and then back to the snake. I squint and it vanishes. Out of nowhere a giant blue explosion happens sending me back a foot. I get up and look back down at them. Like what just happened?"

"Are we done here?" asked Captain America.

Minutes later the jet lands and we all climb back in.

Rylee looks happy to know that I didn't die, but surprised I did jump out in the first place. I didn't know why I did it either. I just had to find out more about this Asgardians. The entire trip, Thor never took his eyes of Loki. Neither did Rylee.

When we got back to the helicarrier, Loki was led away to a glass cage. All the rest of us head back to the main control room and sit down at a table. A monitor pops us showing Nick Fury and Loki talking to each other at the cell. Nick Fury talks about how impossible it is to escape.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." commented Loki.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." What is Nick talking about?

"Oh, I've heard," said Loki while looking into the camera, directly at us. Seriously what are they talking about? "The Mindless beast, makes play to be a man."

I look over and see Mr. Banner trying not to be affected by what he's saying.

"Who is he talking about?" asked Rylee.

"Nothing, darling, don't worry about it-" started Captain America.

"No, no, it's fine. He means me. I get pretty destructive when I'm angry."

"Oh." replied Rylee. We both assume he's talking about The Hulk which made a mess in New York City a few years back. Dr. Banner is him? I guess it makes sense really. He has been overly shy since I met him. Must be a nightmare to be him.

I hear Captain America, Banner, and Thor talk about what is happening. I hear something about an army that comes through a portal. A portal made by Loki to rule the world. I also hear concern in Natasha's voice as she mentions how Loki can put some type of spell over people.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Says Natasha.

"He's adopted." said Thor. What? No one told me about this. I suppose that explains how they look different but still.

"Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," said Tony walking in. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.E.I.L.D. No hard feelings Point Break, you have a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

He walks to the glass monitors and starts to act like he owns the place, asking how Nick even see these. Agent Maria told him that he simply turns. After a while Banner and Tony talked a lot about science and the cube. Nick Fury comes in and talks about how Loki made someone named Barton and Selvig his flying monkeys.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." said Thor.

"I do! I understand that reference..." said Captain America.


End file.
